Can't Stay Away
by The Perfect Girls
Summary: What if instead of going to Sweet Valley High after the earth quake Conner went some where else entierly?
1. Moving In

Can't Stay Away  
  
Part 1  
  
"Now you girls better be on your best behavior." Mrs. Tyler warned, sending a wary glance at her eldest daughter Emma.  
  
"Don't worry mom," Emma sighed, running a hand threw her long chestnut brown hair. "We'll treat him like the pope. You know, if we were religious and all."  
  
Rebecca, the youngest sibling couldn't keep the smile off her face. "This exchange student program is awesome!" She squealed.  
  
"You only say that since a guy is moving in with us for the rest of the year." Emma muttered. She never agreed when her parents signed up for the program, welcoming a total stranger into her life. It was hard enough to keep her secrets, and especially diary hidden with Rebecca sticking her nose in everything. Now she had to deal with some 'guy' living in the guest bedroom beside her own.  
  
Mrs. Tyler cleared her throat with a dismissive glance at Emma. "Your father just called, there on their way from the airport now."  
  
"Emma! Have you SEEN his picture yet?" Rebecca asked bubbling with excitement.  
  
".."  
  
She disappeared into the kitchen for a second and returned holding a photograph of what looked like a giant purple blob. Rebecca smiled meekly. "You'll have to excuse the grape juice I spilled on it this morning. But if you look closely you can still see the top of his spiky brown hair."  
  
Emma glanced disinterestedly at the picture once again, if nothing more then to humor her sister. "Yes, his hair gel is very.attractive."  
  
Rebecca sighed. "I know."  
  
There heard a car pull up the driveway and the very noisy doorbell.  
  
"He's here! He's here!" Rebecca ran to the door, flung it open, and in sauntered a brown haired, green eyed, smirking, well-toned guy, in his late teens. He was carrying a large blue duffel bag and wearing a fitting leather jacket.  
  
He eyed Emma from head to toe, taking in her long silky hair, blue eyes, perfect figure and large, but none the less beautiful, scowl with an appreciative glance. Beside her Rebecca gave a small gasp, which signaled that she would have a crush on this guy for the rest of the year.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you Conner." Greeted Mrs. Tyler shaking his hand. "I hope the flight went well."  
  
Conner nodded. "Yeah, but the service was horrible."  
  
Mrs. Tyler released his hand awkwardly. "Well.I'm sorry to hear that." She turned to the girls. "Emma, Rebecca, I'd like you to meet Conner McDermott."  
  
"Hey." Conner said, staring straight into Emma's eyes. She already disliked this guy.  
  
Rebecca couldn't answer, she was to busy staring. Emma could tell it was making Conner uncomfortable.  
  
"Well Conner," Mrs. Tyler continued. "Emma's also a junior so you and her might share a few classes."  
  
"I'm a senior." Conner corrected, rolling his piercing green eyes. "And call me Mac. Everybody else does."  
  
There was a grunt from the doorway and all four heads turned to find Mr. Tyler struggling inside the doorway with the rest or Conner's luggage. "A little help here?" He called dropping a black suitcase on his toe and cursing. Conner chuckled, Emma glared at him, Rebecca drooled over him, and Mrs. Tyler grabbed a few of the suitcases from her husband. He gave a sigh of relief. "Guess the old back ain't what it used to be." He grinned.  
  
"Emma would you mind showing Conner where his room is?" Mrs. Tyler instructed.  
  
Emma distinctly heard Conner cough "Mac" before she grudgingly muttered "fine"  
  
"It's this way Mac!" Rebecca called grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs.  
  
"Hey kid watch the jacket." Conner protested checking the leather exterior.  
  
Emma slowly followed behind them.  
  
"This is your bed." Rebecca said pointing to a bed covered in SpongeBob SquarePants sheets.  
  
Conner cocked an eyebrow. "OoooK." He drawled.  
  
Realizing Conner was less then impressed with his bead spread Rebecca hurriedly spoke up. "There Emma's. They were the only clean sheets."  
  
"What?" Emma exclaimed. "You were the one who put together a group of girls dedicated to decorating his room.  
  
"No.your lying.Mac you know she's lying? Right?" Rebecca pouted shooting Conner with a puppy dog expression.  
  
" Yeah sure kiddo." Conner replied flashing a crooked grin and placing a photo of a vintage mustang on the dresser.  
  
Emma showed her first sign of interest since she heard about the guy. "Nice car."  
  
"I know." Conner agreed. "I wanted to bring her here but my mum claimed there wasn't enough room on the plane. I would have tried to fit it on anyway but I didn't really want to be sued my first day in a new country."  
  
Rebecca laughed. "It's a nice Punch buggy." Then she whacked Conner lightly on the arm. "Punch buggy no punch backs."  
  
"Stick to your knowledge of Barbie's Becca," Emma jibed.  
  
Part 2  
  
"So? How is he?" Emma's best bud Allison called seconds after Emma took a seat at a table that night in Random house-a teen dance club.  
  
"Well, he's.a guy." Emma conceded.  
  
"What!" Max shouted from his seat beside Emma. She and he were friends but everyone could tell Max liked her and as usual Emma was the only one unaware of his feelings. "He's a GUY! A GUY is going to be living with you for the rest of the year? You said he.uh.she was a girl!"  
  
"Max chill." Allison groaned. "Did Conner sound like a girls name to you?"  
  
".Yes.and for your information I happen to know a girl named Conner.She just wasn't born one."  
  
Emma and Allison shuddered. "EWW"  
  
"Anyway," Allison continued. "Is he hot? Does he wear boxers, or briefs?"  
  
"Allison!" Emma protested. "We only just met, I don't know anything about him."  
  
"See, that's what I mean." Max panicked. "He could be insane, an ax murder, or worse yet, a jock!"  
  
"Nah," answered Emma with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He seems more like the tortured soul type of guy. You know, coffee house philosopher.The dude with the geeky glasses, he who can be found in libraries, fashion disaster, only, uh, minus the glasses, fashion, and library thing."  
  
Max shrugged. "You totally lost me."  
  
"Yeah Em," Allison chimed in. "Who cares if he's jail bait I just wanna know if he's dating material."  
  
"Well," Emma started, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "He's kind of cu-"  
  
"For the sake of my sanity do not finish that sentence." Max interrupted.  
  
And Emma complied. She really, really didn't want Conner and Allison to date. He'd not only ruin her living conditions but her social life as well. And if they didn't date she could probably avoid him at home and be home free. If she only knew how wrong she was.  
  
TBC.I will update soon, please review! Promises of romance in next chapter! 


	2. The New School

Chapter 2/?  
  
Part 1  
  
"Hurry up were going to be late!" Conner shouted from the Tyler's make shift kitchen.  
  
"Sez he who just rolled out of bed!" Emma called attempting to apply her lipstick and shouting at the same time. She ended up with a smear from her lip to her ear and reminded herself of the joker. Mr. And Mrs. Tyler had long left for work leaving Conner, Emma, and Becca, alone and clamoring to get to school.  
  
"We don't have time for breakfast." Rebecca whined.  
  
"Yeah, well," Conner muttered. "I'm so freaking hungry I could eat our transportation."  
  
Rebecca giggled. "Conner, you can't eat metal, I mean maybe you could eat the car seats but only the material covering them, and the steering wheel covering, but don't even attempt the windows or the wheels-"  
  
"Okay let go." Emma said cutting Rebecca off, grabbing her purse, car keys, and make up bag, while dashing towards their father's old Plymouth.  
  
"Conner come on!" Rebecca yelled grabbing his arm, he just snored. 'Great' Rebecca thought. 'He chooses now to take a nap, and who can sleep leaning up against the refrigerator anyway?' Rebecca tiptoed up to his ear and shrieked: "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"  
  
He muttered something that sounded strangely like "Mom I don't want to go to school," and fell over. The fall woke him up and on unsteady legs they ran to the car.  
  
Emma was sitting in the front seat, giggling, and flirting with the paperboy. "Of course," she was saying. "Delivering paper has its own level of sophistication."  
  
The paperboy rolled his shoulders back proudly. "Yes lots of people depend on me. What better way to start of your morning them with an exciting article on." He trailed off and glanced at a copy of the newspaper. "Pesticides. People need to know these things."  
  
"And people need to get to school." Conner cut in. Emma shot the paperboy an apologetic glance and stuck the keys in the ignition, taking off, waving at the paperboy, he waved back till he attracted the attention of a neighbor hood dog and took off running in order to avoid the devouring of his cargo shorts.  
  
Rebecca pulled a bag out of her pocket. "I grabbed breakfast."  
  
"Thank god." Conner mumbled and seized the bag out of her hands. He glanced in side and handed it back to her. "Actually I've decided I'm full." That's when Rebecca noticed just how old and moldy the bagels were.  
  
"Hey Em," She called. "You want a veggie bagel?"  
  
Emma ignored her and pulled up into Rebecca's JR High parking lot.  
  
"By Conner." Rebecca said shyly before hoping out of the car and rushing into her school trying to think of an excuse for her UN finished homework. 'Hmm?' She thought. 'Maybe I can say our exchange student ate it...'  
  
Part 2  
  
"And this," Emma said unenthusictally. "Is your new school." She was standing in front of a huge brown brick building.  
  
"You mean, my new prison." Conner corrected.  
  
"Hah!" Said a brown haired, rather muscular boy, materializing beside Conner in. ooo5 seconds. "I knew you were jail bait!" He lowered his voice into a menacing whisper. "Or are you a..jock?"  
  
"So your Conner McDermott?" A girl with blond hair muttered scanning him up and down. "Ja'naime pas un parler le English."  
  
"Conner." Emma groaned. "You do to speak English and you said it wrong anyway."  
  
"Oh!" The brown haired boy exclaimed suddenly. "You're a British jock!"  
  
Conner rolled his eyes. "I'm not British and I'm NOT a jock."  
  
Brown haired stared. "You said you were English."  
  
"Duh, Max." Blond girl sighed. "He said he didn't speak English in French."  
  
"Ohhhhhh. But you are speaking English now."  
  
"Really?" Conner jibed. "I thought I was speaking Chinese."  
  
Max straightened his back, standing proud and tall. "I speak Chinese. Wing POW, ching fat, ling hing-"  
  
Emma smacked max upside the head.  
  
"Ow." He muttered gingerly rubbing his injury.  
  
"Anyway," Emma began. "Conner this," She pointed to the blond girl, with hazel eyes and an infectious smile. "Is Allison. The talking monkey is Max."  
  
"If I must be a animal, at least label me King Kong." Max chirped running a hand threw his hair.  
  
"So Conner, do you want a tour guide?" Allison asked.  
  
"Oka-"  
  
"Ching ying wing POW chow fat hing-"  
  
This time both Allison and Emma smacked him. "Ow!" Max moaned. "Are my pupils dilated?"  
  
"Why?" Emma muttered.  
  
"Because!" Max said haughtily. "That's the first sign of concussion!"  
  
The bell cut off Max's complaints, and Allison, Emma, and King Kong headed to class, Conner lagged behind nothing near excited for his first day at White Oak high.  
  
Part 3  
  
"My name-a is Olga." A fat girlish mix of pig and human announced.  
  
Apparently Conner wasn't the only exchange student, and was told to meet in the gymnasium with the rest for an official greeting. Some students had volunteered as tour guides and the exchange students were getting paired off. But first each sat in a circle (How kindergarten) and gave a little information about themselves.  
  
"And-a I used to-a live on a farm-a with my poppa." Olga/pig finished.  
  
"Hi I'm Lisa Beach and I'm from L.A"  
  
"Chang Lee, Tokyo."  
  
"Conner McDermott. Who cares?"  
  
"Amy Hudson, Arizona." Finally the intros were over and Conner found himself paired off with a less then enthusiastic tour guide.  
  
"Hi." He grunted. "The names Jake and this better count as community service."  
  
Conner nodded skeptically. "So begin the tour, or do I need a ticket?"  
  
Jake's lip curled. "Ha, ha. So funny." Then he clapped. "All you really need to know is who to hang out with and what not. Girl's, unless really ugly or fat, are a total plus to be seen with. Don't mention where you live unless it's a mansion. Don't-"  
  
"I'm living with Emma Tyler." Conner interrupted. "She's a girl, but do freaks still make the list?"  
  
"Dude! No way! Emma Tyler?" Jake questioned practically solvating.  
  
Conner rolled his eyes. "Do I stutter?"  
  
"So?" Jake grinned. "Just between us men, did ya seduce her yet?"  
  
"Why yes." Conner said sarcastically. "With her parents across the hall and her sister only one door down."  
  
Jake didn't realize Conner was joking. "Dude, bad idea. What if she was a screamer? They would have busted your ass!"  
  
Conner wasn't in the mood to correct the complete idiot so he just nodded pretending to take Jake' s knowledge to heart. Minutes later Jake and Conner had separated both going to different classes and Jake sought out his friend Greg Hudson.  
  
"Yo Greg! Did ya here the new guy Donner Somenthin slept with Emma Tyler!" A few lockers down Linda Brickets heard them.  
  
"Hey Brandy." She whispered, turning to her friend. "Emma T slept with an exchange student from Donner." And during lunch Brandy told her whole table of friends. One of them told a cheerleader who in turn told the football team, which then told three quarters of the school..  
  
AN: Please review! I'll try to update sometime this week! 


End file.
